poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Underpants
Captain Underpants/ Benjamin Krupp is the titular character of the book series of the same name, as well as the Dreamworks film, Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie. He was a superhero created by George Beard and Harold Hutchins. History In the film, Mr. Krupp is bent on busting George and Harold of their multiple pranks they had done to him and the other staff, though he finds it upsetting that he hasn't gotten any evidence to have them punished. He also hates their Captain Underpants comics as he forbids them from creating any in the school grounds, even tearing up their latest one detailing the origins of the superhero, much to their horror. George and Harold's pranks come to an apparent end after they tamper with a toilet invention called the Turbo Toilet 2000 made by the school's local snitch Melvin Sneedly. With that in mind, Krupp happily decides to place George and Harold in separate classes in order to annihilate their friendship and their pranks. But before Krupp could fill up the paperwork to make it happen, George hypnotizes Krupp with a 3D Hypno-Ring he received out of a cereal box; the boys see that Krupp bears a resemblance to Captain Underpants without his toupee and command him to be Captain Underpants. However, this quickly backfires when Captain Underpants begins causing some problems around Piqua, thinking he is a real superhero with superpowers. The boys discover that they can turn Captain Underpants back into Krupp by splashing water on him and can turn him back by snapping their fingers. Believing that Krupp will continue with his plan to separate them, they decide to settle with Captain Underpants but insist that he be dressed up as Krupp under the pretense of a secret identity, to which Captain Underpants agrees. His sudden personality change even manages to attract the attention and affection of the school's shy lunch lady Edith. The boys even learn (after exploring his house) that Krupp might not be as evil as they thought, but has rather been lonely for most of his life. Eventually, Krupp turns back into himself after a rainstorm occurred, learning that George and Harold have started a fair at the school without his knowledge. Having enough of their antics, Krupp angrily sentences the two boys to separate classes, much to their discomfort. Despite being satisfied that he finally punished the boys as promised, Krupp finds himself moping in boredom after looking at the casserole that Edith made for him, feeling so depressed that he never got a chance to ask her out on a date. During the fight against Professor Poopypants and the Turbo Toilet 2000, the boys change Krupp into Captain Underpants to help them fight off the villains. Unfortunately, Poopypants gets the Turbo Toilet 200 to swallow Captain Underpants whole before taking George and Harold as hostages. However the boys' sense of comedy managed to help crash the Turbo Toilet's system, allowing Captain Underpants to escape after consuming the rotten leftovers inside. The leftovers also allowed Captain Underpants to obtain superpowers to finally defeat Poopypants, becoming a true hero to the public. However, George and Harold destroy the 3D Hypno-Ring in an attempt to permanently change him back into Krupp, as they knew that they can't control Captain Underpants. Feeling sorry for Krupp because he has no friends, the boys set him and the lovesick Edith up on a date. This made Krupp have a change of heart, even returning the comics he took away from George and Harold while admitting that they are funny. However, the toxic waste from the Turbo Toilet 2000 transforms all the toilets into vicious monsters which attack the restaurant at which Mr. Krupp and Edith are dining. Upon snapping his fingers while calling for a check after seeing a toilet eating up a citizen in horror, Mr. Krupp once again becomes Captain Underpants, carrying George and Harold away to help him fight the talking toilets, which confuses George, as he thought destroying the ring would destroy the hypnotism. Trivia * He and his alter-ego Mr. Krupp were voiced by Ed Helms, who also played the Once-Ler in the 2012 film adaptation of The Lorax. In The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants, he is currently voiced by Nat Faxon, who also voiced Elfo in Disenchantment. * Benjamin's nickname, Benny Krupp, is a pun on the word "bankrupt", and the name Mr. Krupp is an pun on "interrupt", "corrupt" and "disrupt". * Mr. Krupp had a habit of making up rules and scribbling them in the rulebook, which got him fired in the show. When Melvinborg expelled George and Harold for breaking the rules in that same book, he got struck by bureaucracy, as the rules broken were unofficial, and therefore they did nothing wrong. * In the show, Nat Faxon differentiates Captain Underpants and Krupp in voice as well as personality. Krupp's voice was more higher pitched and hoarse, while Captain Underpants had a deeper and bolder voice. ** Mr. Krupp transforms into Captain Underpants whenever he hears someone snap their fingers, and reverts back to normal when someone pours water on his head. *** This even extends to being showered with kisses from Ms. Anthrope, as seen in the sixth book. *** As seen in the eighth book, as long as water is on his head, he cannot transform into Captain Underpants. ** Mr. Krupp is said to have been inspired by Dav Pilkey’s high school principal, who would reprimand Dav for drawing cartoons in class by telling him, “Artists are a dime of dozen, and you will never make a living as an artist, David.” ** Despite his cruelty, Mr. Krupp does have a soft spot for his nephew Kipper, as he punishes anyone who seemingly bullies him, despite it being obvious that Kipper is the bully. ** His full name, Benny Krupp, is a pun on the word "bankrupt." ** His first name was first revealed in Captain Underpants and the Perilous Plot of Professor Poopypants. *** Coincidentally, Professor Poopypants, the villain in that book, was the villain in the 2017 movie. ** Mr. Krupp is occasionally fair to George and Harold. For example, in Invasion of the Naughty Cafeteria Ladies from Outer Space, he refused to punish them because the lunch ladies didn't have enough evidence to prove of their pranks, though he would change his mind and reprimanded them later on. Also, in Attack of the Talking Toilets, Mr. Krupp fears of losing his job due to the attack of the talking toilets, but George and Harold manage to get their robot to repair the school's damages, and Krupp cancels their suspension and places them as temporary principals for the day as a reward (although this could be attributed to desperation, since he would be held responsible for the damages.) ** In Captain Underpants and the Sensational Saga of Sir Stinks-a-Lot, Mr. Krupp lost his ability to turn into Captain Underpants. The book stated that there are two possible reasons for this: the electromagnetic explosion that resulted from feeding Sir Stinks-a-Lot soda, Mentos, and pop rocks had erased the hypnotic spell from Mr. Krupp's brain, or Sir Stinks-a-Lot's Super-Power-Juice-ectonomy took away Mr. Krupp's superpowers. ** Despite Mr. Krupp disapproving of the Captain Underpants comics, he knows exactly how Captain Underpants behaves, as evidenced by his near-exact impression of the hero while hypnotized. In the film, Mr. Krupp reveals that he has read the comics, which may be how he knows everything about Captain Underpants. ** Dav Pilkey, the author of the book series, greatly approved Mr. Krupp's character development into a more likable character in the film that he wished to give the character the same development in his books back then. Appearances Barney's Adventures * Barney's Adventures of Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie Gallery Mr Krupp.png|Captain Underpants as his principal alter ego, Mr. Krupp. Category:Idiots Category:Superheroes Category:Super Heroes Category:Dreamworks Animation characters Category:HEROES Category:Flyers Category:Barney's Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Book Heroes Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Characters who can fly Category:Comic Relief Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Title characters Category:Titular Heroes Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Funny characters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Strong Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protectors Category:Universal Protection Category:Global Protection Category:Protectors Category:Pure of Heart Category:On and Off Villains Category:Leaders Category:Co-Leaders Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Treehouse Comix Adventure Crew Members Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Outright Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Team founders Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Heroes Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Remorseful characters Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Main Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Bigger Good Category:Fighters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Time Travellers Category:Arrogant characters Category:Legendary heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:Bond Creators Category:Child Saver Category:Animal Saver Category:Lonely characters Category:Voice of Reason Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Honorable characters Category:False Antagonist Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Heroic characters Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Temperamental Characters Category:Peter Pan and Tinkerbell's Adventures Allies Category:Angry characters Category:Allies of Code Red Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Anti Villains Category:Cowards Category:Cheap cowards Category:Dimwits Category:Manly heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Anti Heroes Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Characters voiced by Nat Faxon Category:Characters voiced by Ed Helms Category:Successful Heroes Category:Sympathetic characters Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Merciful characters Category:Living Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Arrested characters Category:False Villain Category:Determinators Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Angel Squads Category:Tragic Villains Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Not too intelligent Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Sarcastic characters Category:Not completely evil Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Scaredy Cats Category:A Character who is afraid of ghost Category:Mutated characters Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Child Abusers Category:Child Nurturer Category:Neutral Good Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Reformed Characters Category:Former villains Category:Comedians Category:Friend of a hero Category:From Zero to Hero Category:In love heroes Category:In love characters Category:A Character with a big appetite Category:Principals Category:Managers Category:Simba's Allies Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Universe Protector Category:Universe Saver Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Important Category:Imperfect Heroes Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:Netflix characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Dora's Adventures allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Heroes who have a mom Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Captured characters